URBAND LEGEND
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [NEW CHAP IS UP!] [Rate M] WARNING IN SIDE! BAGI YANG TAKUT BACA BEGINIAN DILARANG BACA. KALAU TETAP BERSIKUKUH BACA TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! Cast: Random K-POP Idol. Salam Hangat-PANDAmuda
1. 21 DAN MASIH MENGHITUNG (Amerika)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Xiumin tengah menunggu di sebuah stasiun kereta, ketika ia mendengar seseorang bergumam di belakangnya. Xiumin berbalik dan melihat seorang ajusshi yang diketahui bernama Lee Soo Man duduk di sebuah bangku. Xiumin menyadari saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di stasiun tersebut.

Ajusshi itu sangat aneh, pikir XIumin. Ajusshi itu berumur 40-an dan duduk dengan tidak tenang. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil bergumam,

"21...21...21...".

Xiumin bisa melihat kalau Ajusshi itu terlihat agak "stress", bahkan mungkin gila.

Xiumin berniat untuk mengacuhkan saja Ajusshi itu. Namun Ajusshi itu terus saja bergumam,

"...21...21...21..."

Lama-kelamaan Xiumin menjadi penasaran. Xiumin pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ajusshi itu.

"Ajusshi, apa yang sedang kau hitung?"

Ajusshi itu tak menjawab, bahkan tak menatap Xiumin. Ajusshi itu terus bergumam,

"...21...21...21..."

Xiumin melihat di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang ajusshi itu hitung. Di saat yang sama, Xiumin heran. Jika iya memang menghitung sesuatu, mengapa angkanya selalu sama.

Kemudian terdengar suara kereta datang.

Tiba-tiba saja Ajusshi itu menerjang Xiumin dan mendorongnya ke arah rel.

"Aaaaaa!" teriak Xiumin, namun terlambat. Kereta yang melaju kencang itu terlanjur menyambar tubuhnya.

Warna merah dari darah Xiumin bercipratan hingga ke dinding dan kursi-kursi di stasiun itu.

Ajusshi itu kembali duduk seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan mulai bergumam.

"...22...22...22..."

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


	2. LUBANG KUNCI (Amerika)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Kris datang ke sebuah hotel. Ketika check in, sang resepsionis memperingatkannya,

"Tolong jangan masuk ke kamar yang tak ada nomornya."

Kris mengangguk dan segera mencari kamarnya yang bernomor 10. Saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah kamar tanpa nomor yang tadi dikatakan sang resepsionis. Karena penasaran, Kris mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa isinya.

Kris hanya melihat seorang wanita tua berwajah pucat sedang duduk di tengah ruangan. Aneh sekali, seakan-akan seluruh kulit tubuh wanita itu berwarna putih, tidak seperti kulit manusia kebanyakan.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

Karena ketakutan, Kris pun segera lari ke kamarnya.

Malamnya Kris tak bisa tidur. Kris masih penasaran mengapa resepsionis itu memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi kamar itu. Dan mengapa pula kamar itu tidak diberi nomor?

Sangking penasarannya, saat itu juga Kris bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengendap-ngendap di lorong hotel, dan mengintip kamar itu sekali lagi melalui lubang kunci.

Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah.

Kris berpikir, mungkin wanita itu merasa terganggu karena ia tadi mengintipnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup lubang kunci dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Kris pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya saat akan check out, Kris menanyakan mengapa kamar yang ia lihat kemarin tidak diberi nomor.

Resepsionis itupun bercerita dengan wajah sedih.

"Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri yang menginap di kamar itu. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan sang suami membunuh istrinya itu. Sejak kejadian itu, kami tak berani menyewakan kamar itu, jadi kami mencopot nomornya dan membiarkannya kosong."

Kris pergi dan tertawa. Kris sama sekali tak percaya dengan cerita hantu. Yang Kris lihat kemarin jelas-jelas manusia dan bukan hantu.

"Oh iya." sang respsionis berkata ketika Kris hampir saja sampai di ambang pintu.

"Wanita itu tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Ia menderita kelainan genetik sehingga seluruh kulit tubuhnya putih."

Langkah Kris terhenti.

Sang resepsionis mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan matanya merah."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


	3. PITA (Amerika)

_Pacarmu menggunakan pita merah misterius di lehernya yang tak pernah ia lepas. Apakah kamu ingin mengetahui mengapa ia terus memakainya?_

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Ada seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan sangat dikagumi oleh para pria yang hidup di daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya, namanya HyunAh. Namun ada yang aneh dengan HyunAh. HyunAh selalu saja memakai sebuah pita merah di lehernya. Entah mengapa HyunAh melakukannya, tak ada yang tahu alasannya. HyunAh juga selalu menolak menceritakan alasan mengapa ia selalu mengikatkan pita merah di sekeliling lehernya.

Hingga suatu hari HyunAh jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria bernama Hyunseung dan HyunSeung membalas cintanya.

Tentu saja Hyunseung sangat senang mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat cantik. Namun Hyunseung sangat penasaran mengapa HyunAh selalu memakai pita merah di lehernya.

"HyunAh, Mengapa kau selalu memakai pita merah itu?" tanya Hyunseung pada HyunAh.

HyunAh enggan menjawab.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu jika kita menikah nanti."

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan kedua pasangan itu kemudian bertunangan dan akhirnya menikah. Namun setelah menikah pun, HyunAh tetap mengingkari janjinya untuk menceritakan alasan mengapa ia selalu memakai pita merah.

Hyunseung tak pernah mendesak HyunAh untuk menceritakannya agar HyunAh tidak marah. Namun Hyunseung masih saja sangat penasaran. Apalagi Hyunseung memperhatikan bahwa HyunAh itu tak pernah sekalipun melepas pita merah, entah saat HyunAh tidur bahkan saat sedang mandi.

Hingga suatu saat Hyunseung melihat HyunAh sedang tertidur lelap.

Karena penasaran, Hyunseung mendekatinya dari sisi ranjang dan perlahan-lahan melonggarkan pita merah yang melilit di leher HyunAh itu.

Karena HyunAh tampak tak menyadarinya, Hyunseung pun melepaskan dan menarik pita merah itu dari leher HyunAh, istrinya.

Tiba-tiba ...

**Glundung ...**

Kepala HyunAh terlepas dari lehernya dan menggelinding di lantai.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Note: Untuk para Reader yang pernah baca kayak ginian di Author lain Maafkan saya, jujur saya gak ada maksud buat nge-Plagiat-in Author lain di FFN. Ini semua murni dari keinginan saya, ketika kemarin selesai nonton film 'American Psychopat' di 'Thrill' saya langsung ingat sebuah Blog yang dulu sering saya kunjungi karena banyak cerita Urband Legend dan Riddle nya (liat di bagian Credit, saya sudah mencantumkan nama blognya dari awal. kalian bisa lihat cerita aslinya dalam halaman yang berjudul '15 Urband Legend paling menakutkan' di dalam blog tersebut). Lalu saya terpikir bagaimana kalau aku coba jadikan seperti FF kira-kira apa rasanya ya? Dan ya udah.. terciptalah halaman FF ini! Sekali lagi Maafkan saya**


	4. BENANG PUTIH (Jepang)

_Ketika Remaja Jepang dilanda Ketakutan akan 'Menindik telinga' mereka. Semua berawal dari Cerita ini!_

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis seumuran SMP bernama CL merengek pada orang tuanya untuk mengizinkannya menindik telinganya. CL berkata bahwa semua anak perempuan di kelasnya sudah menindik telinganya, hanya dia saja yang belum.

Kedua orang tuanya awalnya tak mengizinkan. Namun karena CL merengek terus-menerus, merekapun akhirnya mengizinkannya. Orang tua CL lalu memberinya sejumlah uang dan menyuruh CL untuk menindik telinganya di toko perhiasan yang terpercaya di sebuah mall dekat rumah mereka.

Namun CL berpikiran lain.

CL hendak menyimpan uang pemberian orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk menindik telinganya sendiri. Cl pun meminta sahabatnya yang bernama Dara untuk membantunya menindik telinganya. Mereka menggunakan jarum yang dipanaskan dan kemudian ditusukkan ke kedua cuping telinga CL. Dia merasa sangat kesakitan, namun begitu melihat hasilnya, CL sangat puas. CL kini bisa memakai anting-anting pilihannya dan tampil penuh gaya seperti gadis-gadis lain di sekolahnya.

Namun keesokan harinya ada yang aneh.

CL terbangun di pagi hari karena rasa gatal yang teramat sangat di telinganya. Rupanya cuping telinga yang ia tindik terlihat merah dan meradang.

Tak hanya itu.

Tampak seutas benang putih kecil menjulur dari lubang yang CL buat kemarin di cuping telinganya.

Merasa penasaran, CL pun menarik benang itu.

Benang itu sangat halus dan panjang. CL menariknya terus-menerus, namun seakan-akan benang itu tak ada habis-habisnya.

Merasa tak sabar, CL pun mengambil gunting dan memotong benang putih itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

CL histeris dan memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya yang panik segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Mengapa kau bisa jadi begini?" tanya sang dokter yang memeriksanya.

CL kemudian menceritakan segalanya.

Sang dokter menjawab dengan suara sedih, "Maaf, tapi harus kukatakan bahwa kau akan mengalami hal ini seumur hidupmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya CL, tercekat.

"Benang putih yang kau potong itu bukan sembarang benang putih."

"Benang apa itu dok?" tanya CL, putus asa.

"Itu saraf matamu."

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Note: Untuk para Reader yang pernah baca kayak ginian di Author lain Maafkan saya, jujur saya gak ada maksud buat nge-Plagiat-in Author lain di FFN. Ini semua murni dari keinginan saya, ketika kemarin selesai nonton film 'American Psychopat' di 'Thrill' saya langsung ingat sebuah Blog yang dulu sering saya kunjungi karena banyak cerita Urband Legend dan Riddle nya (liat di bagian Credit, saya sudah mencantumkan nama blognya dari awal. kalian bisa lihat cerita aslinya dalam halaman yang berjudul '15 Urband Legend paling menakutkan' di dalam blog tersebut). Lalu saya terpikir bagaimana kalau aku coba jadikan seperti FF kira-kira apa rasanya ya? Dan ya udah.. terciptalah halaman FF ini! Sekali lagi Maafkan saya**


	5. KEPALA SAPI (Jepang)

_Cerita ini konon sangatlah seram hingga yang mendengarnya akan mati ketakutan. Cerita apakah itu?_

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, sekelompok murid SM High School tengah bergembira. Hari itu mereka melakukan darmawisata yang diadakan sekolah. Mereka semua tengah naik bus ditemani oleh seorang guru mereka yang bernama Lee Soo Man.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga mereka akhirnya bosan di dalam bus. Melihat anak-anak didiknya merasa bosan, Soo Man-songsaenim memutuskan menceritakan kisah-kisah seram untuk menghibur murid-muridnya.

Namun satu-persatu kisah yang Lee Soo Man ceritakan tak ada yang mengesankan bagi murid-muridnya. Mereka semua sudah tahu semua cerita itu dan bisa menebak akhir ceritanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memasuki wilayah hutan dan semakin dalam dikelilingi pepohonan.

"Kalau begitu," kata Lee Soo Man "aku akan menceritakan satu cerita lagi. Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang cerita "Gozu"?"

Gozu dalam bahasa Jepang berarti "Kepala Sapi".

Para murid saling menatap satu sama lain.

Cerita apa itu? Mereka belum pernah mendengar sebuah cerita berjudul Gozu sebelumnya.

Karena tak ada yang pernah mendengarnya, para murid pun meminta guru itu menceritakannya, karena berharap cerita yang mereka dengar akan sangat menarik.

"Namun siap-siap ya, cerita ini sangat seram ..." kata Soo Man-songsaenim menakut-nakuti.

Murid-muridnya tertawa, lalu Soo Man-songsaenim memulai ceritanya.

Para murid tercekat mendengar cerita yang sedang dikisahkan oleh guru mereka.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berteriak-teriak dan menjerit. Beberapa siswi perempuan menutup telinga mereka dan menangis.

"Songsaenim, hentikan!"

Para murid memohon pada guru mereka untuk menghentikan cerita itu karena kisah itu sangat mengerikan.

Namun Lee Soo Man terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan dan jeritan ketakutan dari para muridnya.

Seakan-akan Lee Soo Man sedang kesurupan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa polisi menemukan bus itu teronggok di tepi jalan. Ketika polisi naik ke dalam bus, mereka pun terkejut.

Mereka menemukan seluruh murid (bahkan sang sopir bus), tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Wajah mereka sangat pucat dan mulut mereka mengeluarkan busa.

Sang guru-Lee Soo Man juga ditemukan tergeletak pingsan di lantai bus.

Pihak berwajib membawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di sana mereka dirawat dan diperbolehkan pulang pada hari itu juga setelah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka.

Polisi pun menanyai sang guru untuk mencari kejelasan peristiwa itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Yang saya ingat, saya sedang menceritakan sebuah cerita seram pada murid-murid saya."

"Cerita apa itu?"

Lee Soo Man hanya menatap wajah polisi yang menanyainya.

"Entahlah, Saya tidak ingat".

Para murid lainnya juga mengatakan mereka tak ingat isi cerita yang mereka dengar. Yang mereka ingat jelas, cerita itu membuat mereka sangat ketakutan.

Hingga kini, tak seorang pun tahu isi cerita "Gozu", karena konon jika kamu mendengarnya hingga selesai, maka kamu akan mati ketakutan.

Kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak seseram apa kisah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Note: Untuk para Reader yang pernah baca kayak ginian di Author lain Maafkan saya, jujur saya gak ada maksud buat nge-Plagiat-in Author lain di FFN. Ini semua murni dari keinginan saya, ketika kemarin selesai nonton film 'American Psychopat' di 'Thrill' saya langsung ingat sebuah Blog yang dulu sering saya kunjungi karena banyak cerita Urband Legend dan Riddle nya (liat di bagian Credit, saya sudah mencantumkan nama blognya dari awal. kalian bisa lihat cerita aslinya dalam halaman yang berjudul '15 Urband Legend paling menakutkan' di dalam blog tersebut). Lalu saya terpikir bagaimana kalau aku coba jadikan seperti FF kira-kira apa rasanya ya? Dan ya udah.. terciptalah halaman FF ini! Sekali lagi Maafkan saya**


	6. ZEBRA CROSS (Jepang)

_Kau pasti tak ingin mengalami apa yang dialami Pemuda ini saat sedang menyeberang jalan._

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Suatu sore, sepulang bekerja Taecyeon berada di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Sambil menunggu lampu merah, Taecyeon berdiri di depan sebuah zebra cross dan mengamati orang-orang yang berada di seberangnya. Mereka juga menunggu untuk menyeberang, sama seperti Taecyeon.

Namun di antara mereka, ada seorang wanita yang tampak aneh.

Pertama-tama Taecyeon berpikir bahwa wanita itu memakai masker.

Namun bukan itu.

Wajahnya tampak kabur.

Taecyeon mencoba mengamatinya, namun wajahnya tak berubah.

Taecyeon bahkan tak bisa mengenali wajahnya, dimana hidung, mata, maupun telinganya.

Seakan-akan wajahnya rata.

Anehnya, orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak mengacuhkan wanita itu, walaupun penampilannya sangat menakutkan.

Lampu merah menyala.

Mobil-mobil berhenti dan orang-orang mulai menyeberang.

Begitu pula dengan Taecyeon, namun Taecyeon mencoba untuk menjauhi wanita itu.

Wanita itu berjalan di sebelah kanan zebra cross, sehingga Taecyeon mencoba berjalan di sisi kiri zebra cross. Namun wanita itu justru berpindah ke sisi kiri juga.

Wnita itu berjalan tepat menuju ke arah Taecyeon.

Wajah wanita itu semakin menakutkan ketika ia mendekat.

taecyeon pun menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan.

Di suatu titik, mereka berpapasan.

Taecyeon terus berjalan. Namun walaupun Taecyeon berusaha menghindarinya, wanita itu justru berbalik dan mengikutiku.

Begitu Taecyeon sadar, wanita itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan berbisik sesuatu di telinga Taecyeon.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku."

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Note: Untuk para Reader yang pernah baca kayak ginian di Author lain Maafkan saya, jujur saya gak ada maksud buat nge-Plagiat-in Author lain di FFN. Ini semua murni dari keinginan saya, ketika kemarin selesai nonton film 'American Psychopat' di 'Thrill' saya langsung ingat sebuah Blog yang dulu sering saya kunjungi karena banyak cerita Urband Legend dan Riddle nya (liat di bagian Credit, saya sudah mencantumkan nama blognya dari awal. kalian bisa lihat cerita aslinya dalam halaman yang berjudul '15 Urband Legend paling menakutkan' di dalam blog tersebut). Lalu saya terpikir bagaimana kalau aku coba jadikan seperti FF kira-kira apa rasanya ya? Dan ya udah.. terciptalah halaman FF ini! Sekali lagi Maafkan saya**

**Balasan Review:**

**Sapphire Zell : **Oh ya? Ah maaf, tapi beneran gak ada maksud buat nge-plagiat-in. di atas udah keliatan kan aku nulisnya bukan Author melainkan Edithor. karena aku hanya nge-edit sedikit cerita Urband Legend yang pernah aku baca dengan Cast Idol K-POP. Supaya feel dari ceritanya lebih dapat (walaupun saya tau akhirnya pasti gak dapet feelnya)

**Cho Rai Sa : **Iya kah? Ah Maaf kalau gitu, gak maksud buat nge-plagiatin kok. saya cuman nge-Edit sedikit dari cerita Urband Legend sebelumnya. dan saya pikr belum pernah ada yang ngelakuin itu di FFN, tapi ternyata sudah ada ya? Sorry kalau gitu

**Baloona : **pemerannya bukan anak EXO aja, Random. Thanks udah baca ya!

**Chae : **Manggilnya terserah aja gpp kok. jadi kamu gak pake anting gitu? iya ini terus dilanjut kok, dan mungkin Chapternya semakin banyak seiring banyaknya Urband Legend yang aku temui. Thanks udah baca ya!

**KT9093 :** Oh ya? Maaf kalau gitu. Tapi maaf lagi saya gak akan Hapus ini karena ini Chapter-ed yang banyak Urband Legend nya. Dan mungkin beda dari author yang kamu maksud (Tadi sempat au nge-Cek tapi saya gak bisa buka storinya, jadi gak bisa lihat seperti apa crita author itu) (maaf saya Egois)


	7. TRACHEOTOMY

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

Hari itu Chen pergi kesebuah Restoran untuk mengisi perutnya. Namun sejak saat itu ada sedikit Trauma yang dialaminya karena sebuah kejadian yang dia lihat ketika itu.

.

**Chen's Side**

Aku melihat pria yang berada di meja makan jatuh karena tersedak. Seorang wanita segera berdiri dan lari ke arahnya, mencoba menolongnya. Begitu pula para pelayan restoran. Sementara pengunjung yang lain-termasuk aku-hanya bisa berdiri dan menanti dengan cemas.

Dengan panik, wanita itu membaringkan pria itu di lantai. Lelaki itu masih keliatan tercekik, tak mampu bernapas.

Wanita itu segera mengambil sedotan dan sebilah pisau dari atas meja.

"Pak!" kata wanita itu dengan suara tegas, namun tenang. "Saya harus melakukan trakeotomi darurat untuk menyelamatkan anda!"

Dengan gerakan yang halus dan cekatan. Wanita itu menyayat leher lelaki tadi menaruh jarinya di luka itu untuk membuatnya tetap terbuka. Darah tentu saja segera merembes keluar, namun tak banyak. Aku mendengar wanita itu bergumam bahwa ia sudah menemukan suatu membran dan langsung menacapkan sedotan itu tepat ke atas luka tersebut.

Aku mungkin bukan dokter seperti wanita itu, namun aku tahu teori yang melandasi trakeotomi. Sedotan itu akan berfungsi sebagai lubang ventilasi sehingga udara tetap bisa masuk lewat saluran pernapasannya dan masuk ke paru-paru. Tentu itu akan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Seperti orang-orang lain, aku hanya bisa mematung, sekaligus kagum pada tindakan cekatan wanita itu.

Namun tak ada satupun yang siap melihat adegan selanjutnya, ketika wanita itu mulai menghisap darah lelaki tadi dari sedotan itu.

.

Sungguh setelahnya Chen memiliki Trauma pada Sedotan, Dokter Wanita, Restoran yang ia kunjungi saat itu

**END**


	8. PENUMPANG

Cerita Dongwoo yang ketika itu baru saja pulang dari Perkebunan Gingseng miliknya. Silahkan mendengarkan ceritanya!

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

**Dongwoo's Side**

Suatu malam aku sedang berkendara melewati daerah yang sepi. Aku melihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya dari tepi jalan. Ia menggendong sebuah tas besar. Kupikir ia adalah seorang backpacker. Aku menepikan mobil dan membukakan pintu. Iapun masuk. Seperti dugaanku, ia mencari tumpangan.

Beberapa lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah persimpangan. Ia menunjuk ke persimpangan itu. Kupikir di sanalah ia ingin diturunkan, namun ia malah berkata.

"Di situlah aku mati."

.

.

.

.

**END**


	9. MANJILAT (Amerika)

Seorang pria penakut sedang tertidur di dalam kegelapan ditemani anjing kesayangannya. Apa yang ia temukan keesokan harinya akan membuatmu ngeri! WARNING! Berhati-hatilah dengan Kolong Tempat Tidurmu!

.

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari seorang pemuda bernama KAI ditinggal oleh orang tuanya yang akan menginap di tempat saudara mereka. KAI selalu meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk berhenti khawatir kepadanya. KAI akan mengunci semua jendela dan pintu. Lagipula, KAI tak sendiri, ada anjingnya yang akan setia menemaninya di kamar.

Malam itu, KAI hendak tidur. KAI mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Namun ada sebuah jendela yang tak bisa KAI kunci sama sekali. Akhirnya KAI hanya menutupnya begitu saja.

KAI pun naik ke atas ranjang dan di bawah Tempat tidurnya ada anjingnya yang setia meringkuk.

KAI mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah dan anjingnya menjilati jari-jarinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Entah mengapa KAI merasa aman jika anjingnya melakukan hal itu. KAI jadi tidak merasa sendirian di kamar.

KAI kemudian tertidur. Namun saat tengah malam, ia mendengar suara "Tip tap tip tap ...". Seperti suara air menetes di atas wastafel.

Saat KAI membuka mata, kamarnya gelap gulita. KAI pun menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah dan merasakan jari-jarinya dijilati.

KAI pun kembali tidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, KAI kembali terbangun.

_"Tip tap tip tap"_

Suara "Tip tap tip" itu masih saja terdengar.

KAI menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah (lagi).

Jari-jarinya terasa hangat dan basah oleh jilatan.

KAI lalu kembali tidur. KAI tak memikirkan suara itu lagi. Mungkin saja itu suara tetesan air di keran kamar mandinya.

_"Tip tap tip tap"_

Untuk ketiga kalinya, KAI kembali terbangun oleh suara "Tip tap tip tap" itu.

KAI pun menjulurkan tangannya kembali ke bawah (lagi).

Namun kali ini tak ada jilatan.

KAI mengira anjingnya tertidur dan menyalakan lampu.

Namun anjingnya tak tampak di bawah tempat tidurnya.

_"Tip tap tip tap"_

Suara itu masih terdengar.

KAI pun memutuskan bangun dan memeriksa asal suara "Tip tap tip tap ..." yang ia dengar. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya.

KAI pun membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar mandi.

Setelahnya KAI menjerit.

Di dalam kamar mandi tampak anjingnya tergantung di atas wastafel. Lehernya digorok dan darahnya menetes di atas wastafel, menciptakan suara "Tip tap tip tap."

Yang lebih mengerikan, di dinding terdapat kata-kata yang ditulis dengan darah anjingnya.

"AKU JUGA BISA MENJILAT."

**END**


	10. GELANG (Korea)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Di Korea, terdapat peraturan yang berlaku di semua rumah sakit. Ketika pasien masih hidup, gelang berwarna putih diikatkan di lengan kanan mereka. Gela ngitu berisi nama pasien serta informasi lainnya. Namun ketika pasien meninggal, gelang itu dilepas dan digantikan dengan sebuah gelang merah yang diikatkan di lengan kiri sebelum jenazahnya dibawa ke kamar mayat.

.

Kisah ini terjadi pada seorang dokter yang bernama Zhang Yizing yang sedang menjalankan shift malam di Seoul Internasional Hospital.

Yizing akhirnya menyelesaikan shift malamnya pukul 2 dini hari dan merasa sangat lelah. Rumah sakit tampak sangat sepi sebab pada jam 2 dini hari, tentu semua pasien sedang terlelap dan sebagian besar perawat juga pasti telah pulang.

Yizing menyalakan lift dari lantai lima untuk turun ke basement, dimana mobilnya diparkir. Di dalam lift hanya tampak seorang wanita tua.

Yizing berdiri di samping wanita tua itu, yang tampaknya juga ingin turun di basement.

Begitu lift mereka sampai di basement, pintu lift terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berpakaian putih.

Wanita yang tadi bersamanya hendak keluar dari lift.

Namun Yizing melihat sesuatu di tangan pria itu. Segera saja Yizing menarik wanita yang tadi bersamanya kembali ke dalam lift. Dengan panik Yizing pun menekan tombol ke lantai lima dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" wanita itu tampak marah karena dokter itu menariknya masuk kembali.

"Anda beruntung saya tadi tidak membiarkan anda keluar." Ujar Yizing setelah bernapas lega. "Anda tidak melihat, di tangan kiri pria tadi ada gelang merah? Berarti dia sudah meninggal!"

"Gelang merah?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya. "Maksudmu seperti ini?"

**END**


	11. KUE BUNDAR

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

**Thunder's Side** (Maaf saya gak tau nama Asli Thunder MBLAQ)

Cerita ini dialami oleh kakak tertuaku (Sandara Park).

Suatu malam saat tengah tertidur lelap, ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan merasakan dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Ia mengalami apa yang kami namakan "tindihan". Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jarinya.

Ia mencoba melihat jam digital yang ada di layar VCR di seberang tempat tidurnya.

Lampu VCR itu menyala dan menunjukkan pukul 3.45.

Tiba-tiba jam itu menghilang. Tidak, bukan menghilang, tapi seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Jam itu tak lagi terlihat, terhalang sesosok badan hitam.

Kakakku menutup matanya karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara gadis cilik terkekeh dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Seperti ada yang menindih dadanya.

_"Buka matamu..."_

Suara itu terdengar dari atas dadanya.

"A...aku tidak bisa membukanya ..."

Kakakku terlalu takut akan apa yang mungkin ia lihat saat membuka matanya.

_"Jika kamu bisa tidur dengan mata terbuka"_ bisik gadis itu. _"Kau akan mendapatkan kue bulat yang manis."_

_"Kue bulat..."_ gadis itu terkikik.

Dan kakakku pingsan.

Keesokan harinya kakakku menceritakannya kepadaku, namun aku hanya menertawakannya.

Aku kemudian menyesal.

Siangnya pada hari yang sama, kakakku ditemukan meninggal. Ia tertabrak bus sekolah. Saat meninggal, saksi mata mengatakan matanya membelalak lebar.

Pada hari pemakamannya, seorang gadis cilik mendatangiku. Ia adalah sepupu jauhku.

_"Mi-chan menyuruhku memberikan ini pada kakakmu."_

Aku menerimanya, "Siapa Mi-chan?" aku pikir Mi-chan adalah saudaranya yang lain.

_"Mi-chan berkata, karena ia tinggal di dalam lmari, ia tak bisa keluar. Namun jangan khawatir, ia bisa keluar kalau malam tiba dan akan datang padamu."_

Bulu kudukku bergidik ketika aku melihat apa yang ia berikan kepadaku.

Sebuah Manju, kue kecil berbentuk bulat yang manis.

**END**


	12. JUBAH MERAH (Jepang)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Victoria seorang wanita Jepang sedang berlibur di Amerika dan memutuskan menginap di sebuah hotel murah untuk menghemat uangnya.

Saat Victoria tiba di kamarnya. Victoria menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ia berada di kamar 66 di lantai ke-6. Secara teknis, kamarnya bernomor 666.

Victoria bergidik ngeri. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif, 'Mungkin ini semua kebetulan'. Victoria pun tak terlalu memikirkannya dan pergi mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

_'Tok.. Tok... Tok...'_

Victoria keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mengenakan jubah mandi putih bertudung yang sudah disiapkan di hotel tersebut bagi tamunya.

Victoria membuka kamarnya, namun tak ada seorang pun di luar kamarnya.

Victoria pun menutup kembali kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

_'Tok... Tok... Tok...'_

Kembali terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Victoria pun membuka kamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai jubah mandi bertudung yang sama persis seperti yang tadi ia pakai. Hanya saja warnanya merah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Victoria melihat bahwa gadis kecil bertudung merah itu tampak habis menangis.

"Saya terkunci di luar kamar. Anda bisa membantu saya?"

Victoria pun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke resepsionis. Kasihan, pikirnya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

Dalam perjalanan ke resepsionis, Victoria mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Mungkin gadis ini sudah diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing" pikir Victoria melihat reaksi gadis tadi.

Victoria bertanya lagi.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kamarmu di lantai ini juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Bisa anda bantu gadis kecil ini? Ia terkunci di luar kamarnya."

Resepsionis itu melongok, "Gadis yang mana?"

"Gadis berjubah merah ini ..."

Namun ketika Victoria menoleh, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Aneh, ia tadi di sini. Katanya ia menginap di lantai 6, sama seperti saya."

"Lantai 6?" resepsionis itu tampak heran. "Namun hanya anda tamu yang menginap di lantai 6."

"Tapi tadi ada gadis yang memakain jubah mandi bertudung warna merah ..."

Resepsionis itu menghela napas, "Anda sudah bertemu 'dia' rupanya."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dahulu pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi di hotel ini. Kami tak suka membicarakannya, namun karena anda sudah melihat 'dia', apa boleh buat. Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri menginap di lantai 6 bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka menginap di kamar 66, sama seperti anda. Namun mereka berdua bertengkar dan sang suami menembak istrinya. Ia lalu membunuh anaknya sendiri. Saat itu, anak itu memakai jubah mandi putih yang langsung berwarna merah karena terkena darahnya. Tapi pria itu tetap tak puas. Ia mengisi senjatanya dan mulai menembaki semua orang di hotel ini, karyawan dan para tamunya."

Napas Victoria terasa terhenti karena ketakutan. Namun cerita sang resepsionis ternyata belumlah selesai.

Resepsionis itu lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan lubang merah di punggungnya.

"Lihat. di sini ia menembakku."

**END**


	13. AKU TAHU (Amerika)

_Sekali lagi aku peringatkan. Berhati-hatilah dengan Kolong Tempat Tidurmu, aku menyarankan kalian untuk memeriksa Kolong tempat tidur kalian jika kalian tidak ingin mati ataupun ketakutan. Hanya saran!_  
_Tapi ku harap tak satu pun dari kalian ada yang melakukannya, aku hanya takut jika kalian akan berakhir tragis sama persis seperti di Film-film yang pernah ku tonton._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun bernama Suzy, sedang tidur di kamarnya seperti biasa. Namun ketika itu suzy mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar pintu kamarnya. Saat itu masih tengah malam dan karena penasaran, Suzy pun mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun Suzy melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seorang pembunuh dengan tangan berlumuran darah tengah menggendong mayat ayahnya menuruni tangga. Pembunuh itu naik kembali hanya untuk menggendong mayat kedua, mayat ibunya.

Pembunuh itu naik lagi. Karena ketakutan, Suzy langsung naik kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya. Namun sebelumnya, Suzy sempat melihat sang pembunuh menuliskan sesuatu dengan darah di dinding luar kamarnya.

Suara pintu berdecit memecah keheningan malam. Pembunuh itu dengan langkah perlahan memasuki kamar Suzy. Tanpa suara, pembunuh itu bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Suzy dan membiarkan pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar.

Suzy pun memejamkan matanya, ketakutan setengah mati. Suzy mencoba berpura-pura tidur. Sebagai gadis 18 tahun yang sedang ketakutan, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Suzy sangat berharap pembunuh itu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Suzy bisa mendengar desah napas pembunuh itu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dengan bercucuran keringat dingin, Suzy mencoba membuka matanya sedikit.

Sekarang dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, Suzy bisa membaca apa yang dituliskan pembunuh itu di dinding.

**"AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN."**

**END**


	14. RUANG BAWAH TANAH (Amerika)

_Kurasa seorang anak ada benarnya juga jika mengikuti apa yang Ibunya katakan. Aku hanya takut jika kau tak mengikutinya, kau bisa mati... (Aku hanya takut jika tidak mendengarkannya kau bisa mati sungguhan)_

.

.

.

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

**Zelo's Side**

Ibu memperingatkanku agar jangan pernah pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, namun aku ingin melihatnya. Aku selalu mendengar suara dari ruang bawah tanah. Suaranya seperti rengekan anak anjing dan aku jadi sangat ingin memiliki anak anjing! Jadi suatu hari aku nekad membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dan berjingkat-jingkat menuruni tangga. Aku tak melihat seekor anak anjing pun. Malah aku mendengar suara teriakan ibuku untuk segera keluar dari situ. Ups, aku ketahuan!

Karena suara bentakan ibuku, aku jadi menangis. Ibu akhirnya tidak jadi memarahiku. Ia hanya memperingatkanku agar jangan pernah masuk ke ruang bawah tanah lagi. ibu juga memberiku permen, asyik.

Permen itu membuat perasaanku jadi lebih baik, jadi aku memutuskan tidak menanyakan pada ibu mengapa anak laki-laki yang berada di ruang bawah tanah bersuara seperti anak anjing.

Aku juga tidak menanyakan mengapa ia tak memiliki tangan dan kaki.

Dan setelahnya aku selalu mencoba untuk menahan rasa penasaranku akan hal itu.

**END**


	15. UJIAN CINTA (Cina)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa di pedalaman Cina hiduplah sepasang orang tua yang memiliki anak gadis yang sangat cantik bernama Victoria Song. Kecantikan gadis itu termashyur hingga ke desa-desa dan kota-kota tetangga, sehingga setiap bulan ada saja pria yang datang dari berbagai tempat untuk melamarnya.

Namun hal yang aneh selalu saja terjadi.

Mereka yang melamarnya akan berlari di tengah malam seperti orang gila. Wajah mereka pucat karena ketakutan setengah mati. Ketika ditanya apa yang telah terjadi menimpa mereka, mereka tak mau menjawab. Mereka hanya mengatakan ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu dan tak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Karena alasannya itulah walaupun wajahnya sangat cantik, Victoria hingga kini masih tetap belum bersuami.

Orang tuanya mulai khawatir namun mereka tak menemukan ada satupun yang salah dengan anak mereka. Perilakunya sangat halus dan sopan dan ia selalu baik pada setiap orang.

Hingga suatu malam, datanglah seorang pemuda bernama Nickhun yang datang dari jauh. Nickhun berkata ingin menikahi putri mereka-Victoria.

Kedua orang tua Victoria tentu sangatlah gembira, namun mereka memperingatkan pemuda itu akan apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda-pemuda lain yang mencoba melamar putri mereka.

Namun Nickhun tetap bersikeras hendak menikahi Victoria, apapun yang terjadi.

Orang tua Victoria pun mempertemukan Nickhun pada Victoria, putri mereka dalam suatu makan malam. Saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Victoria membisikkan sesuatu pada Nickhun.

_"Tengah malam nanti temuilah aku di luar rumah. Hati-hati, jangan ada siapapun yang tahu, termasuk orang tuaku!"_

Nickhun pun mengangguk dan menepati janjinya.

Tepat tengah malam, Nickhun pun menemui Victoria yang telah menunggu di luar rumah. Di bawah pancaran cahaya rembulan, wajah Victoria justru bertambah cantik. Victgoria lalu berkata kepada Nickhun.

_"Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Namun sebelum itu berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun apa yang terjadi malam ini."_

_"Baik, aku berjanji kepadamu!"_

_"Baiklah, bawa ini dan ikuti aku tanpa menanyakan apapun!"_ kata Victoria sambil menyerahkan sebuah sekop kepada Nickhun, Victoria juga membawa satu sekop yang sama.

Walaupun dalam hati Nickhun bertanya-tanya, namun Nickhun menepati janjinya untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu apapun.

Ternyata Victoria mengajak pemuda itu ke sebuah kuburan. Tiba-tiba Victoria mengambil sekopnya dan menggali sebuah kuburan yang masih baru.

Dengan wajah ngeri, Nickhun melihat Victoria membuka peti jenazah dan menarik lengan jenazah dari dalam peti mati itu hingga terputus. Di bawah cahaya rembulan, Victoria mulai mengigit lengan itu, kemudian mengunyah dan menelannya.

_"Jika kau benar2 mencintaiku,"_ bisik Victoria _"Kau akan melakukan apa yang suka kulakukan?"_

Tanpa disangka, Nickhun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil potongan tangan itu dan ikut memakannya.

Ternyata itu hanya sebuah manisan yang didandani seperti sebuah tangan.

Victoria pun tersenyum_ "Ini adalah tes untuk membuktikan berapa dalam cinta pria-pria yang hendak melamarku. Pria-pria yang melamarku selalu saja lari ketakutan, namun hanya kau saja yang cukup berani melakukannya. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menikahimu."_

Pemuda itu justru mencibir _"Hanya begini saja?"_ katanya sambil membuang lengan palsu itu. Nickhun pun mengambil sekop dan mulai menggali kuburan lainnya. Direnggutnya sebuah tangan yang mulai membusuk dari dalam peti mati dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

_"Aku pikir"_ katanya sambil terus mengunyah _"kau seperti aku juga..."_

**END**


	16. WANITA ITU (Jepang)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang, jam menunjukkan jam 8.20 PM. Waktunya bekerja bagi para pekerja bukan? Namun Yongguk merasa aneh karena teman kerjanya yang bernama Himchan ini tak kunjung datang ke kantor sejak seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya dia mencoba mendatangi Himchan ke rumahnya.

.

Saat itu aku sudah seminggu tak masuk ke kantor. Seorang temanku datang menjenguk. Ketika masuk, ia menemukanku meringkuk di dalam selimut di atas tempat tidur. Ia heran meliha wajahku yang tampak ketakutan. Ketika bertanya mengapa aku tidak masuk kerja, aku hanya menjawab.

" 'Dia' tak membolehkanku pergi. "

" 'Dia' siapa? "

Aku hanya terdiam di atas kasur, menatap tepat ke belakang temanku itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di antara bagian belakang lemari dan dinding yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centimeter.

_'Dia masih di situ.'_

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang menyeringai kepadaku.

'Dia' tergencet di sana dan sedang menatap kami, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

_"Ssssst..."_

**END**


	17. ENDELESS LOOP

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam Dongwoo bermimpi sangat buruk. Ia bermimpi berada di tengah padang pasir yang sangat panas. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sana. Saat melihat ke bawah, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia membawa sebuah golok yang terlihat sangat tajam. Mata golok yang terbuat dari baja mengkilap itu memantulkan panas matahari hingga ke wajahnya.

Dongwoo berjalan, mencoba untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tak hanya panas matahari yang menyiksanya, namun juga perasaan bahwa ia sendirian di sana dan tak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan dongwoo melihat sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah sesosok manusia, tengah berbaring di atas pasir.

Dongwoo merasa sangat gembira. Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang.

Dongwoo pun segera berlari menghamppirinya.

Namun ketika ia sampai, wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Pria yang ia lihat sedang berbaring itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Didorong rasa takutnya, Dongwoo pun berteriak dan mengayunkan golok itu ke leher pria itu, menebas kepalanya hingga menggelinding di pasir.

Darah merembes di pasir dan begitu ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia pun menyesal.

Dongwoo lalu menangis dan membuang golok itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Dongwoo memutuskan berjalan lagi. Namun sejauh apapun ia berjalan, yang ia lihat hanyalah pasir dan pasir.

Kelelahan dan kejauhan, Dongwoo pun ambruk. Tubuhnya tergeletak dan ia sudah pasrah menerima kematiannya.

Namun Dongwoo mendengar suara langkah mendekat melintasi pasir.

Dongwoo tak kuat lagi untuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Namun ia sangat berharap orang tersebut akan menolongnya.

Namun apa yang Dongwoo lihat jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan apa yang tadi ia alami.

Dongwoo melihat seorang pria berdiri di atasnya dengan membawa sebuah golok.

Pria itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

**END**

**Cast:** Jang Dongwoo (INFINITE)

**Balasan Review:**

**Lady Wu** : iya, bulan ini juga dia sudah ngeupdate kok, tapi karena saya lagi PSG saya gak bisa ngeupdate juga, hehe... Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Romo Kris** : jangankan kamu, aku yang ngetik ini pas malam-malam juga lemes. tapi karna udah biasa ya cuman lemes karena shock aja. aku mikir gini 'Bagaimana bisa ini lebih mengerikan ketika aku menaruh nama idol KPOP ke cerita ini?'. Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Shappire Zells** : gpp kok, toh ini cuman buat membagi rasa sukaku terhadap urband legend. aku juga ngerasa apa yng kamu rasa kok, coz aku yang nge-edit dan aku nge-editnya harus baca semuanya dari awal berkali-kali bukan. Ini udah di lanjut Thanks Udah baca ya!

**DBSJYJ** : iya walaupun udah pernah baca coba aja di nikmatin, karena ini pake cast idol KPOP dan kemungkinan Feelnya beda. Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Ree Petra** : Emang Urband Legend itu bukan untuk di takutin kok tapi untuk dijadikan pelajaran. Nanti aku akan coba yang dari thailand, ditunggu aja yah and Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Chris Hwang** : Wah! itu ngeri banget. Yang sabar ya dan ini udah dilanjut kok and Thanks Udah baca ya!

**BoemWonkyu'89** : hahahaha... gpp kok udah ngereview aja udah bikin aku senang. and Happy New Year juga ya (walau aku tau ini sudah telat) and Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Cho Rai Sa** : menurutku dia VAMPIRE. kan dia minum darah pria tersebut

: ya itu namanya anak gak tau diuntung. Thanks Udah baca ya!

**sycarp** : hidup indah memang. Bukan, anak itu penunggu lama rumah itu! dan sepertinya dia belum mati dan di biarkan sama ibu itu tetap berada di sana. BTW Thanks Udah baca ya!

**yjung** : ya aku yang nge-edit juga merasakan hal tersebut. dan untuk member TVXQ/JYJ nya nanti pasti aku jadikan cast, ditunggu aja ya and Thanks Udah baca ya!

**Queenisha** : Hai juga, panggil wan atau wanda aja gak usah pake author. iya, semuanya diambil di blog yang sama (ini udah di jawab kan?) and Thanks Udah baca ya!


	18. WANITA TUA DI RUMAH BERHANTU

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah rumah yang terkenal dihantui arwah seorang wanita tua. Sudah banyak orang yang ketakutan karena menyaksikannya, namun tetap saja ada yang penasaran. Sepasang kekasih malam itu berencana membuktikannya sendiri.

"Yun, Apa menurumu ia akan keluar malam ini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho, pacarnya

"Entahlah. Kita harus membuktikannya sendiri Boo." Jawab Yunho selaku pacarnya Jaejoong.

Pasangan itu kemudian membuka pintu depan yang sudah reyot dan masuk. Di dalamnya sangat gelap dan berdebu. Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba saja pintu yang baru saja mereka lewati terbanting dan terkunci tiba2.

"Aku takut!" tangis Jaejoong, "Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu namun tangan Yunho menariknya dengan kasar.

lalu Yunho tersenyum dingin dan berkata,

"Kau mau kemana Boo? Kau belum bertemu dengan ibuku."

.

.

**END**


	19. BADUT (KOREA)

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Kisah nyata ini menimpa Lee Da In, seorang artis cantik asal Korea.

Suatu hari, Da-In menerima SMS misterius dari salah satu fansnya.

"Aktris terbaik tahun ini: Lee Da-In! – 486"

Karena ia menerima SMS ini saat ia belum begitu terkenal, ia merasa sangat senang dan membalasnya, "Terima kasih. Tapi apa artinya 486?"

"Artinya aku sangat mencintaimu."

Da-In pertama sangat tersanjung membacanya. Namun lama-kelamaan SMS-SMS menjadi cukup menakutkan.

Suatu hari, Da-In memakai baju merah ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju merah – 486"

Da-In merasa ketakutan, jadi ia meminta manajernya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang juga. Tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu?"

Da-In yang ketakutan akhirnya mengganti nomernya. Namun SMS baru muncul di nomer barunya.

"Selamat atas nomer barunya – 486"

Da-In segera pulang awal gara2 SMS itu. Ia merasa lebih aman di rumah. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia segera mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela dan pergi mandi. Selesai mandi, ia menemukan sebuah pesan di telepon genggamnya. Bukan SMS, namun kali ini MMS.

Ada sebuah video dikirimkan padanya. Dari 486.

Da-In awalnya ketakutan, namun akhirnya rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu.

Ia memutar videonya dan melihat gambar seorang berpakaian badut tengah berputar-putar.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati dan malam itu juga, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan memutuskan pindah, tanpa membawa sesuatu apapun.

Bukan gambar badut menyeramkan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Namun kenyataan bahwa tempat badut itu berada di dalam rekaman video itu adalah kamar tidur Da-In sendiri.

.

.

**END**

Yang ini gak aku edit hanya aku re-upload, tapi cukup serem kok (apalagi kalau kalian baca langsung. hehehehe...


	20. FOTOGRAFER ALAM

**Edithor : PANDAmuda**

**Credit : www/mengakubackpacker/blogspot/com** [ ganti slice ' / ' menjadi titik ' . ' ]

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

**JIMIN's SIDE**

Salah seorang temanku yang namanya Jungkook itu adalah seorang fotografer alam. Entah kenapa jungkook lebih tertarik dengan alam liar. Suatu hari ia berencana mengambil foto di tengah hutan. Untuk itu, ia mempersiapkan tenda dan berbagai keperluan lain untuk kemping semalam di hutan itu.

Banyak teman-temannya, termasuk aku, khawatir. Namun jungkook mengatakan tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Jungkook sudah sering kemping sendirian. Kami pun akhirnya merelakannya, sebab kami tahu ia adalah pria pemberani dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri walaupun umurnya lebih mudah dari kami.

**NOBODY's SIDE**

Jungkook sangat menikmati perjalanannya di dalam hutan. Di sana Jungkook memotret pohon, bunga, serta berbagai satwa liar yang bebas di habitat aslinya. Jungkook berhasil mengumpulkan 400 foto dan akhirnya setelah lelah, di penghujung hari Jungkook tertidur lelap di tendanya, sendirian.

Ketika pulang ke kota, Jungkook pun mengecek semua hasil fotonya di laptop. Di antara ke-400 foto yang jungkook kumpulkan, jungkook melihat sesuatu yang sangat-sangat aneh dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada 4 foto yang bagi Jungkook sangat menakutkan sehingga hingga kini ia mengalami trauma dan tak berani lagi untuk bermalam di hutan sendirian.

Keempat foto itu adalah foto dirinya sedang tertidur pulas di dalam tenda.

.

.

**END**

**Cast** : Jeon Jungkook & Jimin (BTS/Bangtan Boys)


End file.
